Guy
Guy (Guyu) is a character from both the Final Fight and Street Fighter series of games. Not seen since his last appearance in Final Fight: Streetwise, he has returned in Super Street Fighter IV. Profile Guy is the 39th generation successor in a long line of Bushin martial artists. Studying under his Master Zeku, they revived the secrets of the Bushin-Ryu Ninjutsu arts. Guy's unique application of Bushin martial arts utilizes speed and rapid attacks to wear down opponents until he can find an opening for his deadliest maneuvers. Guy labels some of his special attacks with the preface Bushin, even though his master felt it might make the young fighter too egotistical and assume that he'd mastered the deepest secrets of the Bushin martial arts. Though he has a calm and sharp mind, Guy is noble from within the fighting spirit and vows to fight evil using the strengh and power of the Bushin style martial arts. Appearances Guy made his debut in in the initial 1989 arcade game Final Fight, in which he aids his friends Cody and Haggar in rescuing Haggar's daughter Jessica from the Mad Gear Gang. Though Guy doesn't appear in the 1993 SNES sequel Final Fight 2, his fiancee, Rena, plays a role from within the story as she and Guy's sensei, Genryusai, are kidnapped by a revived Mad Gear Gang, causing Haggar to join forces with Rena's young sister Maki and fellow friend Carlos Miyamoto in order to rescue them. Genryusai is assumed to have trained Master Zeku as well. Guy would return in Final Fight 3 for the SNES and assist Haggar, Lucia Morgan, and Dean in fighting against a new threat known as the Skull Cross Gang. Final Fight Revenge (which is set between Final Fight and Street Fighter Alpha 3) would follow Guy as he felt a dark evil coming from within Metro City and eventually discovering that the source is a zombified version of Belger. When Capcom produced Street Fighter Alpha in 1995, Guy would be one of two Final Fight characters to be included along with the game's second stage boss Sodom. Guy and Sodom would be joined by Rolento in 1996's Street Fighter Alpha 2 and by Cody in 1998's Street Fighter Alpha 3, followed by Maki's appearance in the portable versions of Alpha 3. In the Street Fighter Alpha games, Guy's Bushin predecessor is revealed to be Zeku, who would appear in Guy's ending in Street Fighter Alpha 2 to test Guy for his successorship. During the same year Alpha 3 was released in the arcades, Guy was featured in the American-produced Final Fight Revenge, a fighting game for the arcades and Sega Saturn featuring the original Final Fight cast. A second American-produced Final Fight sequel was released in 2005 titled Final Fight: Streetwise, which reimagines Guy's character as an Asian crime lord in the Japan Town district of Metro City. The backstory of the game explains that Guy had commited a serious crime from within the past and that Cody had took the fall for it, causing the end of the friendship between the two fighters. The game's protagonist, Kyle Travers, is assisted by Guy in Story Mode as he seeks to find the whereabouts of his older brother. Guy also appeared in Capcom Fighting Evolution, Capcom World 2, Ibuki's ending in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix and Namco x Capcom, where he is paired with Ginzu from the game Captain Commando. Story 'Final Fight One' When Mike Haggar is elected as mayor of Metro City, he vows to clean up its streets. However the powerful Mad Gear Gang have other ideas, and eventually Haggar's daughter Jessica is kidnapped to ensure his co-operation. However Haggar does not see the point in negotiating, and so together with Jessica's boyfriend Cody and Guy, a ninja who is Cody's training partner, Haggar takes to the streets of Metro City and takes the fight to the Mad Gears. They split up, and soon Guy encounters Sodom, one of the higher-ranking members of Mad Gear. They square up in an underground fighting ring, and Guy easily defeats the large samurai wannabe. Guy then continues on to the industrial district of the city in his search, and after defeating waves of goons encounters the military-minded Rolento, another Mad Gear higher-up. Rolento, impressed with Guy's fighting prowess, offers him a position in Mad Gear, but Guy refuses, countering that as a Bushinryu practitioner, he is sworn to fight evil. The two face off and Guy wins, scarring Rolento with a kunai to the face. Guy and Cody head to the bay area to confront the wrestler Abigail. Abigail taunts Cody, saying that the leader of the Mad Gear Gang, Belger, is having a 'good time' with Jessica, so Cody rushes off and leaves Guy behind to deal with Abigail. Guy defeats Abigail in an difficult fight, evading all of Abigail's punches and finallly knocking him down. Later he meets up with Haggar and Cody who are heading uptown where Belger and Jessica are. When they arrive, Cody uppercuts Belger out of a window with an powerful punch. Haggar embraces his rescued daughter, but Cody and Guy disappear, knowing that the fight is not over and there is work to be done. Jessica chases after them and calls out Cody's name, but he tries to ignore her and keeps walking. Guy, annoyed with Cody's behavior, punches Cody to the ground and leaves, leaving Cody to explain his decision to Jessica. This episode of Metro's history is long remembered, and years later flyers can still be seen posted in alleyways with the trio's smiling faces, proclaiming "The heroes saved our city". 'Final Fight 2' Just as predicted, Mad Gear returns, but biding their time. When Guy and Cody are absent (Guy having travelled to Japan for further training), Mad Gear strike and kidnap Guy's sensei, Genryusai and Rena, Guy's fiancee and Genryusai's daughter. Haggar teams up with Rena's sister Maki and Carlos, a South American swordsman, to get them back. They are successful and when Guy hears of the story, he writes to them and thanks everyone, stating that he will be back soon. 'Street Fighter Alpha 2' Guy continues his training which is now nearing completion, and eventually the grandmaster of the Bushinryu style, Zeku, acknowledges him as a worthy potential successor to the art. However, there can only be one grandmaster at a time, and Zeku reveals that they must now fight to determine who shall lead. Guy accepts, and a deadly but malice-free battle ensues. In the end, Guy is victorious, striking Zeku down. Zeku names Guy as the 39th heir to the Bushinryu art, and warns him of an evil force which threatens to corrupt the world, before disappearing. Guy resolves to defeat the evil that his predecessor warned him of. 'Street Fighter Alpha 3' It is soon evident that the evil Zeku spoke of is Shadaloo, and Guy sets out to destroy it. In his investigations he encounters a mysterious woman named Rose, who is determined to destroy Shadaloo's leader, M. Bison. Guy attempts to dissuade her from her quest in an attempt to protect her, but she continues on regardless. As Guy continues in his search for Shadaloo, he encounters Cody. However, the reunion is not a happy one: Cody, restless for streetfighting, has been unable to adjust to a life of peace. He has become a merciless vigilante, has been locked up for his violent rampages, and is now an escaped convict! Guy realizes that Cody's fight against crime was never motivated by justice but by a love of fighting, the two then had their own battle but after they calmed down, Guy accepted that His friend had to live His own life. When Guy asked if Cody would stay in Metro City, He replied that still had traveling to do & the pair is separated. Guy bid him farewell, realizing that deep down inside, Cody is still a good person. Guy is then confronted by Maki, who challenges him for his title. Guy does not acknowledge her as worthy, however, and the fight is not a death match. Soon Maki is forced to concede defeat, but asserts that she is not about to give up. Eventually, Guy tracks Bison down but is too late; Bison and Rose have already fought and Rose is severely injured. He brings her, unconscious, with him as he seeks to get treatment for her, but as he holds her, he experiences an unexplainable fear. Unbeknownst to Guy, Bison has been defeated and killed, but has latched onto Rose as a host for his spirit. Nevertheless, Rose lives, and all is well until Bison returns. 'Final Fight 3' Following the Mad Gear Gang's defeat in Final Fight 2, a gang war erupted in Metro City with the Skull Cross Gang eventually reigning supreme. Guy returns to Metro City following his training and meets with Mayor Haggar. The Skull Cross Gang then detonates a bomb and incites a riot in downtown Metro City, freeing their leader, Mr.Black, from prison. Joined by female police officer Lucia Morgan and a mysterious street fighter named Dean, Guy and Haggar fight to take down the new gang of criminals. At the end on the rooftop of the headquarters of the Skull Cross Gang, Guy managed to defeat and kill Mr.Black by knocking him through the electric generator, ending the Skull Cross Gang. 'Super Street Fighter IV' S.I.N., a branch of Shadaloo, floods Metro City with weapons. Guy decides to save the city once more, and soon encounters Cody, once again escaped from prison. The two face off and although the result is unknown, Cody continues on his way, leaving Guy with the words "people change - I've changed, you've changed". Guy enters the S.I.N. tournament and eventually makes his way to its headquarters, where an unconscious Rose is being carried away by Bison. Guy appears on top of Bison's plane and threatens to destroy it if Bison doesn't hand her over. What happens next isn't shown but it is implied that either Guy defeated Bison, or Bison gave her up due to not being in a position to fight. Guy then resuscitates Rose, who is surprised to see him. Later, Guy runs into Cody one more time, and says that he has noticed that even though Cody's only in it for the fight, he always targets criminals, thugs and terrorists in his rampages, which makes him a hero despite himself. He asks Cody whether he will come back, but Cody replies that the only place he's returning to is his cell, as that's where he belongs. Though it is more likely to be Ibuki, Guy may have been the one who threw the kunai in Fei-Long's ending, given Ibuki's lack of involvement with S.I.N. in her storyline. Gameplay Guy's fighting style can be described as a fusion of traditional ninjutsu with modern street brawling. Guy's special moves are: *'Hōzanto' (崩山斗 Mountain Demolishing Attack, commonly known as Turning Elbow), where Guy dodges by turning around and then strikes. The japanese name of the move uses the chinese meaning of the To kanji, which refers to fighting, instead of the japanese reading, which refers to the Big Dipper constellation. *'Bushin Senpū-kyaku' (武神旋風脚 Warrior God's Whirlwind Kick), a faster but weaker version of Ryu and Ken's Tatsumaki Senpū-kyaku which is Guy's Shoryuken analogue. *'Bushin Izuna Otoshi' (武神イズナ落とし Warrior God's Izuna Drop), where Guy grabs his opponent by the head and smashes him or her onto the floor. Izuna is the name of a mythical god and wind spirit that presents himself in the form of a tengu. *'Haya-gake' (疾駆け Rapid Run), with which Guy rushes toward his opponent. The move can be varied depending on the button pressed. His Super moves: *'Bushin Hassō-ken' (武神八双拳 Warrior God's Eight Pairs of Punches), a rapid anti air attack. *'Bushin Gōrai-kyaku' (武神剛雷脚 Warrior God's Strong Lightning Kicks), a multi-hit kick combination. *'Bushin Musō Renge' (武神無双連刈 Warrior God's Unmatched Reaping), Guy's most powerful attack, where the screen will darken like Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu, but the player can see Guy's silhouette pummelling his helpless opponent. In Super Street Fighter IV, Guy starts with a punch and kick and he runs to the other side and commences with a barrage of kicks and then runs back for another combo before the screen turns black for the final hits. In Street Fighter Alpha 2, Guy was one of the few characters who could perform chain comboes after they were removed. In the Street Fighter series, Guy lacks a projectile, though he can throw a close-ranged burst of ki and shuriken in Final Fight 3 and Final Fight Revenge respectively. Guy is the only Final Fight character in the Street Fighter Alpha series to not use a weapon, though he does carry kunai on his person, as seen in his ending in Super Street Fighter IV. Final Fight series characters filled the screen in his stages in Street Fighter Alpha 2 and 3''. In addition, a special intro sequence takes place when Guy faces Cody: both fighters destroy barrels in a reference to the first stage in the original ''Final Fight. Cultural Impact 'In Other Media' Guy appears in the Street Fighter Alpha manga by Masahiko Nakahira. In it, Guy depicted as a well-known vigilante ninja who goes around bringing an end to several criminal organisations. Guy disguised himself as a member of Shadaloo to face M. Bison, but he is forced to reveal his identity when Vega tries to kill both Adon and a possessed Ryu. After making quick work of Vega, Guy kicks several barrels at Ryu (a nod to the Final Fight series), then proceeds to fight Ryu. Due to Guy's superior speed and training to fight multiple enemies at once, Guy was able to block every punch from Ryu's Shun Goku Satsu and defeat him. Guy is last seen watching over the battle between Ryu and Sagat. His silhouette is also seen in Nakahira's Sakura Ganbaru! manga, when Maki talks about the Bushin style. Guy makes a cameo appearance in the anime OVA Street Fighter Alpha as one of the warriors who have agreed to accompany Ryu, Ken and Chun-Li to Professor Sadler 's Shadaloo base and rescue Shun , Ryu's supposed brother. At the base, he is seen briefly fighting Dhalsim, on whom he attempts a Bushin jump-kick, only for Dhalsim to teleport himself away and seemigly hit Guy from behind. He is last seen in a cell along with the other fighters, where Ken and Chun-Li break them out before going to rescue Birdie. Guy also appears in the American Street Fighter animated series in an episode titled "Final Fight", which adapts the plot of its namesake. In this episode, Guy and Cody befriend Ryu and Ken, who aid them in fighting the Mad Gear Gang to save Jessica. Sprites Misc. Gallery Image:FFGuy.png|''Final Fight'' Image:FFCDGuy.png|''Final Fight CD'' Image:FFGuyBushinSenpuuKyaku.png|Bushin Senpuu Kyaku from Final Fight CD Image:Cody&Guy.png|With Cody in Final Fight CD Image:GuyRena&Maki.png|''Final Fight 2'' with Rena (middle) and Maki (right) Image:MightyFFGuy.png|''Mighty Final Fight'' Image:FF3Guy.png|''Final Fight 3'' File:GuySFA.jpg|''Street Fighter Alpha'' File:GuySFA-2.jpg|With Cody in Street Fighter Alpha Image:Zeku&Guy.png|With Zeku in Street Fighter Alpha Image:SFA2Guy.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Image:FFRevengeGuy.png|''Final Fight Revenge'' Image:SFAGuy.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' File:200911251809321GuyProfileSFA3Max.jpg|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' File:Guy-alpha3-fixed.jpg|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:CapEvoGuy.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' by Shinkiro Image:NamCapGuy.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:StreetwiseGuy.png|''Final Fight: Streetwise'' Image:Guy Artwork SSFIV.jpg|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:GuyAltCostume.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Image:FFDIGuy.png|''Final Fight: Double Impact'' Image:CodyGuyJorgeMolina.png|''UDON's Art of Capcom 2'' References External links *Guy @ Street Fighter Wiki Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters